kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ikuri Samatoshi
ALL RIGHT LISTEN HERE BUCKARINO! u specifically said to me that we were still dating, but Dead Master7 has just informed me that u r dating his sister. U better have a good explaination for this! ♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 01:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) -ahem- what Yomi says is true and I'm sorry Blaze but I really don't remember us going back out--Ikuri Samatoshi (talk) 07:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok, what I just said was an overreaction, but I still wanna talk to u about this... It's not so much u not loving me... It's u cheating on me, like Kururu did... Please reply... I really wanna talk to u... And if we are still dating... Happy 2 month anniversary... For old times sake... I love u... --♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 12:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE sweetie I BEG OF YOU PLEASE COME TO CHAT! I just want to see you... I love you... even if you dont love me... PLEASE I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU! please... (cries) please... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!... I can't live without you... I can't stop thinking about you... please... please... please...♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 09:40, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ok... I just want you to answer some questions for me... 1. Do you love me? 2. Are you cheating on me? If so, this is your 1st strike. 3 strikes (if I hear you are cheating on me 2 more times) and we are done. 3. Do you wanna keep dating me? ♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 23:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I didnt get what u said on chat... So... I just want a straight answer... What u r saying... is that we are not dating... even though al least a week ago... u said we were dating? Is that it? Please answer... I need to know... I love u... ♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 02:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The conversation between me and Fiesta: *Fiesta787 hey blaze *2:56 Blaze Sol hey' *Im sad *2:56 Fiesta787 same *2:57 Blaze Sol I think Ikuri isnt dating me *2:57 Fiesta787 well... i did talk to him last night... *2:57 Blaze Sol i know *everyone did *i talked to him today though i didnt understand what he said *2:58 Fiesta787 he said it wasnt him, it was his cousin, idk if it was or not, but u didnt hear it from me *2:59 Blaze Sol hmmm *well im confused *2:59 Fiesta787 same PLEASE ALL I WANT IS AN EXPLAINATION PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!... I'm begging u... I love u... ♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 05:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE PLEASE EXPLAIN! Do u love me or not? Are we still dating? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???? ♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 05:11, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ...please... i just want to know... please... i wanna kiss u again... i wanna hold u again... i wanna be with u... ♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 10:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) DeviantArt remember this? http://xerothelegened.deviantart.com/journal/Darkness-384026543#comments this is true check my latest Journal on DeviantArt and u will see something else that is true... http://blaze-sol.deviantart.com/journal/Does-he-still-love-me-395004131 ♥ User:Blaze Sol ♥ User_talk: Blaze Sol ♥ EMPERESS OF ICE AND SNOW! ♥ 10:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ikuri Samatoshi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Midori Phénix (talk) 07:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC)